


Septième Ciel

by Somnis



Series: OS de guerre [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Tous les jours se déroulaient de la même manière. Tobio se hâtait de rentrer chez lui, chez eux, et de le retrouver.Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait, peu importe ce que disaient les autres.





	Septième Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je présente mes excuse pour publier cet OS au lieu de mettre à jour Memento ;_; shame sur moi! 
> 
> Voici les faits : je me suis engagée comme "commandante Oikage" dans une guerre de ships qui a lieu sur Wattpad et oppose les Kagehina Shippers aux Oikage Shippers. Le principe est d'écrire des OS pour le ship que l'on défend; je me suis aussitôt jetée dans cette croisade pour l'Oikage, et voilà mon premier OS !

 

Kageyama montait deux à deux les marches menant à son appartement. La journée de cours à l’université s’était terminée pour lui, et il avait hâte de rentrer pour éviter les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades. Il n’était pas encore arrivé devant son palier que son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche ; il le porta à son oreille pour entendre la voix familière :

-Tobio-chan, tu me rejoins bientôt ?

-J’arrive, répondit Kageyama.

Il termina de grimper les escaliers, chercha un instant ses clefs et déverrouilla la porte impatiemment. Il était encore haletant en retirant ses chaussures ; après tout, leur appartement se situait au septième étage. Leur septième ciel, avait plaisanté Oikawa lorsqu’ils l’avaient acheté.

Kageyama posa son sac à côté de ses chaussures et se dirigea à pas lents vers le salon. Oikawa était debout près de la fenêtre, le visage dans la lumière, tout auréolé de soleil dans sa chemise blanche ; il se retourna pour sourire à Tobio.

-Tu es resté ici toute la journée ? demanda Kageyama en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Il ne remarqua rien d’anormal. Tout était tel qu’il l’avait laissé en partant.

-Je t’ai attendu, lui répondit Oikawa.

-Tu n’aurais pas dû, marmonna Tobio sur un air vague de reproche.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu’à la cuisine, s’arrêtant un instant pour remonter le jogging qui tombait sur ses hanches étroites. Il avait perdu un peu, ces derniers temps, mais rien d’inquiétant : il l’attribuait à son entraînement, plus rigoureux en raison du nouveau coach.

-Tooru, tu veux du thé ? appela-t-il en ouvrant un placard.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre la réponse pour la connaître. C’était toujours la même.

-Avec un sucre, s’il te plaît.

Tobio souriait pour lui-même en sortant deux tasses assorties. Il attendit que l’eau chauffe, adossé contre le plan de travail ; son téléphone sonna pour le notifier d’un message, qu’il lut distraitement :

De : Tsukishima.

« Yo, le Roi. Je voulais te le dire avec tact, mais ça ne sert à rien de t’isoler. Tu as des amis. »

Kageyama ne répondit pas, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tsukishima devait lui en vouloir de passer autant de temps avec Oikawa, voilà tout. Il n’oubliait pas ses amis, bien sûr. Mais il avait aussi le droit de profiter de sa vie avec son petit ami. Il rangea son téléphone en espérant qu’on ne le dérange pas plus.

Il apporta les deux tasses pleines dans le salon, les posa sur la table basse près du canapé, où se prélassait maintenant Oikawa. Des papiers étaient étalés là, des lettres ouvertes, dont les feuilles soigneusement pliées dépassaient à demi des enveloppes arrachées. Tobio n’y accorda pas un regard. Sûrement des factures.

Il portait la tasse à ses lèvres quand il eut une nouvelle alerte de message. Il soupira et attendit d’avoir terminé son thé pour lire de quoi il retournait. Oikawa se pencha sur son épaule pour lire avec lui :

De : Iwaizumi.

-Iwa-chan ?

Tobio avait entendu cent fois ces intonations prononcer ce nom ; cette fois, teintées de curiosité.

« Kageyama, si ça ne va pas, tu peux m’appeler quand tu veux. »

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Oikawa avec une moue enfantine.

-Oh, c’est juste les cours, répondit Tobio. Autrement, tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis reprit les tasses pour les ramener dans la cuisine. Il vida celle d’Oikawa dans l’évier –intouchée. Voir les deux tasses vides, collées l’une contre l’autre dans le bac métallique, lui procura une étrange sensation de réconfort.

-Tobio, qu’est-ce qui se passe en cours ?

Il se retourna, surpris. Oikawa se tenait debout derrière lui, l’air inquisiteur.

-Rien du tout.

-C’est bien ça, le problème, soupira Tooru.

-Je sais, grommela Kageyama en baissant les yeux. Je n’ai jamais été bon en cours, mais au moins, j’y vais.

-Et l’entraînement ?

-J’y vais aussi.

Oikawa sourit à nouveau, mais il y avait une ombre dans ses yeux.

-Et tu apprécies le temps que tu y passes, au moins ?

Les mots se bousculaient aux lèvres de Kageyama alors qu’il répondait, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

-Non, pas vraiment. J’ai juste hâte de rentrer pour te revoir.

-Oh, Tobio.

Oikawa leva une main pour lui effleurer la joue. Kageyama ferma les yeux pour visualiser les doigts pâles et fins, la sensation de leur empreinte sur sa peau.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre, murmura Oikawa.

Son regard était sérieux. Sérieux comme l’étaient ceux d’Iwaizumi, de Tsukishima, même d’Hinata quand ils venaient lui parler, lui dire des mots qu’il oubliait aussitôt. Parce qu’au fond, il n’y avait qu’une chose qui comptait.

-Je veux rentrer pour être avec toi, répéta Tobio.

Il essaya de sonder les abysses du regard d’Oikawa en quête d’une réponse, d’une réaction, mais plus il se concentrait sur les grands yeux bruns, qu’il connaissait par cœur, plus ils semblaient lui échapper.

-Tooru.

-Oui?

-Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais, n’est-ce pas ?

Il détailla le visage d’Oikawa avec angoisse. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis de chaleur et de tendresse, mêlées à une certaine mélancolie. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent sur un sourire triste :

-Je n’ai jamais voulu te quitter, Tobio.

Tu l’as fait quand même, songea Kageyama. Mais ça n’avait plus d’importance, maintenant, malgré tout ce que disaient ses amis. Rien n’avait plus d’importance. Sauf une chose, une présence.

-Maintenant, tu es là. Tu es vraiment là.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment là, Tobio. Tu le sais très bien.

Kageyama se détourna. Il n’avait pas envie d’en entendre plus. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre ; le lit n’était défait que d’un seul côté. Il se précipita sur la commode pour en ouvrir brutalement les battants : des rangées entières de tissus de couleurs différentes lui sautèrent aux yeux.

-Regarde ! Ce sont tes vêtements !

Oikawa était allongé sur le lit, sur les couvertures tirées.

-Regarde ! insista Tobio.

Il sortit les vêtements de l’armoire, un par un, les jeta sur le lit à côté d’Oikawa. Des chemises de toutes les couleurs, des T-shirts de sport, une veste blanche et bleu turquoise…

-Tout ça est à toi !

Oikawa se leva. Son corps ne laissa aucune trace sur les draps qu’il quittait ; pas la moindre ride ne vint rompre la surface parfaitement lisse du tissu. Kageyama tendit les bras comme un enfant ; il aurait aimé s’accrocher à son cou, comme avant, blottir son visage dans le creux de son épaule et ne plus penser à rien. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l’empêchait de franchir la distance.

Une nouvelle fois, son téléphone vibra. Avec des gestes brouillés, il déverrouilla son téléphone, gardant un œil sur la silhouette d’Oikawa, toujours debout à quelques mètres de lui.

De : Hinata.

« Eh, Kageyama, comment ça va aujourd’hui ?

« Désolé de te déranger, j’espère que tu es retourné en cours...

« Non en fait, prends le temps qu’il te faut ! Pardon !!!

« Je sais pas quoi te dire. Si tu veux, j’irai avec toi. Tsukishima m’a dit que tu n’y étais pas retourné depuis… »

Il parcourut les messages d’un œil vide. Machinalement, il écrivit une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas de réponse :

« Aller où ? »

Pause. Notification.

« Au cimetière »

Il éteignit son téléphone et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Son visage ne portait pas d’expression. Il sortit de la chambre, alla se placer devant la fenêtre où se tenait Oikawa, lorsqu’il était rentré ; c’était l’endroit le plus lumineux de l’appartement, quand il faisait beau, celui que préférait Tooru.

-Tobio-chan.

Il tressaillit. Cela faisait des milliers de fois peut-être qu’il avait entendu ce surnom, sous tous les tons. Moqueur d’abord, intéressé ensuite, passionné enfin. Il l’avait enregistré, parfaitement, pouvait se rappeler les moindres inflexions de la voix d’Oikawa lorsqu’il le prononçait.

Il savait que s’il se retournait, il verrait Oikawa derrière lui. Il le verrait tel qu’il l’avait vu pour la dernière fois ; jeune et beau dans sa chemise blanche, le sourire aux lèvres. Une image figée pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Et il se retourna. Comme prévu, il était là.

Tobio tendit la main pour le toucher. S’il avait fermé les yeux très fort, il aurait peut-être pu imaginer le contact du tissu et, dessous, de la peau chaude contre ses doigts. Mais il était temps de distinguer la réalité et les illusions qu’il s’était construites. Et sa main traça un arc dans le vide sans rencontrer aucun obstacle.

-Tu me manques, tu sais, s’étrangla-t-il.

Il vit les mains d’Oikawa se poser sur ses joues, ses pouces essuyer ses larmes ; mais elles tombaient, elles tombaient, et rien ne les arrêtait dans leur chute.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il avait besoin d’air. Le soleil l’éblouit, et il baissa les yeux sur la chaussée où passaient des voitures, et, sept étages au-dessous, sur les plaques de béton. Il n’aperçut aucun passant.

-Tobio…

Oikawa était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un peu plus loin. Ses jambes se balançaient légèrement dans le vide, mais il n’y avait pas, il n’y avait plus de danger pour lui maintenant.

-Tobio, je t’aime.

Ces mots aussi, il les avait entendus souvent. Chaque jour depuis des années.

Ensuite, il avait continué à les entendre.

Kageyama traversa la fenêtre pour s’asseoir à côté d’Oikawa. Il ne regarda pas en bas. Ça n’importait pas. Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose qui comptait, après tout. Et la voix familière résonna à nouveau : 

-Tobio-chan, tu me rejoins bientôt ?

-J’arrive, répondit Kageyama.

Leur septième ciel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien voilà. Les Kagehina shippers, dont le fair-play est remarquable, m'ont également fait part de leurs PLS.  
> Je rédige actuellement un deuxième OS, enfin, OS pour la guerre de ships, mais qui sera publié en deux parties ici. Je ne devrais pas tarder à le publier !  
> Quant à Memento, ne vous en faites pas ; je suis loin d'y renoncer et le chapitre est déjà bien entamé !   
> Merci à tous pour votre lecture !


End file.
